


Stay With Me Tonight

by JLHall (jlhallares)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, One Night Stand, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlhallares/pseuds/JLHall
Summary: Marian Hawke had wanted him since the day she met him on the Wounded Coast. Her being an apostate didn't seem to stop her fantasies of him. He was unobtainable - an irrational desire - the damn Knight-Captain. When she finds out that he will be celebrating Satinalia, she decides that for one night she could be someone else...and she set her sights on the tall, large, blonde and very handsome Knight-Captain.Just one night...that's all she is asking for.





	Stay With Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot - for now anyway.

She entered the gallows repressing the shiver of apprehension at the site of the grotesque slave statues. Why they never removed them was beyond her, but she thought that Knight Commander Meredith enjoyed the grim impression it gave of the Kirkwall’s circle. Passing a small group of Templar recruits she walked directly towards Knight-Captain Cullen to obtain her pass to visit Carver.

Cullen watched her approach and schooled his features to reflect indifference. _Pull it together Rutherford, she is but a woman._ Marian Hawke had a slight swagger to her step when she walked. Her blue eyes always dancing with mischief within a face of cream colored skin, slightly colored pink cheeks and rose stained lips; all of this offset by raven black hair she kept tightly braided and coiled into a bun at the back of her head. _I will not allow her to turn me into a stuttering fool – this time._

Marian enjoyed teasing the Knight Captain. His eyes were always watching her as he stood still as a statue. She sometimes got the impression she made him uncomfortable. _Well, you are slapping them all in the face with being an apostate, girl –_ she thought internally giggling.

Stopping in front of him she placed a hand on her hip as she greeted him.

“Night Captain Cullen, good to see you.”

“Hawke, it is good to see you as well.” _This is a good start Rutherford – you did not stutter once._

Marian looked around at the dreary area and then gave him a dazzling smile; throwing him off kilter and making him swallow nervously.

“I was hoping to see Sir Carver today.”

Motioning for her to follow, he enjoyed this part of her visits as he would have an opportunity to walk with her to the visiting area of the Gallows. Keeping his arms held behind him as he gave her a sideways glance then shifted his gaze forward quickly.

Marian noticed the small look and smiled perceptively. _Knight-Captain has a little thing for mages,_ she thought trying not to giggle aloud.

“So, will you be allowed to celebrate Satinalia this year Knight Captain?”

Cullen glanced at her quickly and then away blushing slightly at the way she was smiling at him. He always felt like he was the mouse next to a very hungry cat when he walked with her. _Maker, you’re pathetic Rutherford – cat, and mouse…this is what you think of…fuck what did she just say…_

“Ah – yes. I will be taking a few days for myself and that is one of them. Will you also be attending the festivities?”

Hawke laughed, and the full sound of it caressed him, making him blush even more as his mind went instantly to thoughts of her lying in the middle of his bed with nothing on.

“I never miss it. I love the masks, the chance to be mysterious – maybe someone else for a night.”

He cleared his throat from the sudden desire of want that flashed through him and turned to gaze at her curiously realizing that he had never thought of the night quite like that, but she was onto something with the possibilities the night could offer someone.

“Perhaps we shall mysteriously run into each other then.” _Maker’s balls, what the hell possessed me to say that,_ he censured himself quickly.

Marian raked her gaze over his armor-clad body noticeably for a moment and then smiled with a roguish tilt to her lips.

“Perhaps we shall,” she said mysteriously leaving him standing at the door trying to cool his instant desire to grab the sassy woman and kiss her senseless as she moved into the visiting room.

Cullen walked back to the main area of the Gallows mentally kicking himself. _Why – for the love of the Maker, why did I have to open my mouth?_ Nodding his head in acknowledgment as recruits passed him saying, “Knight Captain.”

 _This infatuation is ridiculous,_ he reminded himself as he entered the main area. He wished he could go to his quarters and remove his armor and take care of this infernal erection she inevitably gave him every time she came to the Gallows.

 

Marian let a sigh of frustration finally escape as she watched her brother walk away or more like stalk away angrily. _Just once it would be nice if he wasn’t an asshole,_ she thought as she moved in the opposite direction down the long walking area of the Templar side of the Gallows. _Mother will be pleased he is coming to dinner at least,_ she thought walking into the main area of the Gallows. Turning her head at the sound of her name she recognized the Knight Commander and her Knight Captain waiting for her to approach. Pasting a smile on her face she walked confidently towards them not missing the narrowing gaze of Meredith.

“Knight Commander, I am glad to see you looking so well,” she said pleasantly.

“Serah Hawke. There is a matter that I believe your type of – skillset could help us with.”

 _Ah yes – straight to business. Ugh, this woman is an ass no wonder Carver was half in love with her_ she thought as she kept her smile in place.

“Anything to help the City of Kirkwall, and of course I am always happy to assist the Templars,” she said politely.

Meredith stared at her with cold blue eyes. _If this little Ferelden urchin hadn’t garnered so much attention with the Viscount, I would take great pleasure in dragging her to the Gallows myself._ Clearing her throat realizing she was standing silently.

“Yes, we appreciate your willingness to always assist,” she said with annoyance.

“It was brought to my attention that three of my recruits have gone missing. They were last seen at the Blooming Rose.”

Marian stared at her curiously wondering what kind of _assistance_ she thought she could contribute.

“And you want me to talk to the – ladies in this establishment and find out what they know?”

Meredith looked at her with obvious dislike.

“That would be the idea. Those types will only talk to someone like you before they will talk to someone like me,” she said contemptuously.

She caught Cullen’s uncomfortable glance and gazed back at Meredith with a cheeky grin.

“I understand your dilemma Knight Commander. When you need looks to get cooperation it can make things quite difficult, I will handle it” she commented absently enjoying the red flush of anger on her cheeks as she walked away.

*************************************************************************************

 _Satinalia – a_ wonderful day full of wild celebration starting from one end of the town to the other. Dancing – outlandish masks and large quantities of food and drink. Holidays like this allowed the Nobles, City Guards and Templars to blend into the masses without possible notice. She blended into the throngs of people holding her beer and following behind Anders as he wove around dancing couples or the occasional drunk. Everyone had changed out their armor for comfortable street clothing. She had chosen a long pale blue tunic with a silver chain as a belt, over soft grey leggings, and knee-high brown leather boots. She left her hair down for the evening allowing the raven black curls to fall down her back. Her mask made of silver, decorated with vines accentuated her large blue eyes, fringed with thick dark lashes leaving the lower half of her face exposed. She slid effortlessly around and between people searching for him.

 _Possibly,_ she had told him that day in the Gallows. The more she thought about it and him her answer of possibly quickly became definitely. In two days she quickly changed what she had planned on wearing to something completely different. Slipping through another couple that briefly separated in their dancing she saw him. She would recognize that body and thick curly blonde hair anywhere. He was leaning against the wall of the Hanged Man with his thick arms crossed over the front of a maroon colored tunic over black leathers with matching boots and wearing a silver mask of his own. Stopping nervously to make sure her shirt was straight she slid her hands down anxiously over her clothes. Downing the last of her beer she set the mug on the nearest table and sauntered towards him.

He stood mesmerized as a woman with long black hair wearing a silver mask sauntered towards him. At first, he was sure that she was looking at someone else, and for a moment he looked from side to side looking for another but found no one next to him. He found himself mesmerized by blue eyes and smiling rose-colored lips as she came closer. The soft sway of her hips was very familiar and the sudden realization hit him like a shield in the chest.

_Hawke_

Without a word she took his hand and led him to the dancing in the Low Town market district. This he was unsure of – Templars didn’t get opportunities to dance and the last time he had done this was when he was seventeen. As the music slowed she smiled up at him and moved into the circle of arms. At first unsure, if this was real he felt the flutter of her fingers along his neck and the soft tingle of her magic on his skin lit a slow flame of desire beneath the sensitive surface. The feel of her body against his, moving slowly with the music turned his brain to mush. He could not tear his gaze from hers as her fingers slid along the nape of his neck. She was turning him inside out and had said not one word. _It was a night of opportunity to be someone else,_ he remembered her telling him. Tonight he would choose to not be a Templar who happened to be dancing with an attractive apostate.

Marian enjoyed how his arms felt around her; as if he were holding something fragile. She had never had a man hold her in such a way that made her heart speed up and her stomach turn to knots all at the same time. Oh but the night was still very young, and she had plans to draw this out for as long as she could. She had silently wanted him from the moment she laid eyes on him out on the Wounded Coast. Tonight the possibilities were endless and she was definitely going to explore a few of them.

Cullen pulled her closer and bent his head to breath in the scent of her neck, and felt her small shiver and sudden intake of breath. Smiling now and thanking the Maker he was not the only one gripped in the evening’s mystery filled with seduction and desire. The soft brush of his lips on her skin just beneath her ear, and he felt the soft scraping of her nails along the nape of his neck. _She is intoxicating,_ his mind groaned at the feel of her body pressed against his slightly swaying to the soft strains of the music.

When the song came to an end Marian moved from his arms smiling up at him wickedly. _Sweet Andraste,_ he thought following her from the dancing area. Marian grabbed two beers from the next vendor and handed one to him. Seeing his smile she felt a bolt of desire rush through her and knew that she would not deny herself tonight. She would take this man to her bed if only for one night, and she would enjoy every moment of it.

He followed her through every quarter of Kirkwall where she would pull him to dance with her. He had drunk much this evening and couldn’t fathom how someone so small could drink so much, yet she moved nimbly from one venue to the next. When they found themselves in Hightown he was sure this was where she would say good night. When her fingers intertwined with his he followed obediently behind her into her estate. Upon entering he found it empty and lit only by the glow from the fireplace.

When the door gently clicked behind her his focus narrowed in on her as she gazed up at him and finally spoke.

“Stay with me tonight,” she said huskily.

He could do nothing but swallow and nod his head answering her with a husky voice.

“Yes”

Her smile sent his blood to slowly boil as she took his hand and led him up the stairs to her quarters.

Cullen entered her room and the only light that shone came from the lower floor with the fire. When she closed the door it plunged the room into darkness. Marian slipped her arms around his waist from behind and ran her hands under his shirt caressing his skin enjoying the carved musculature of his stomach as she slid her fingertips over each dip of definition. She was desire, sex, magic – everything that was forbidden and the feeling of her hands touching his skin made him burn even hotter. Cullen grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head letting it fall to the floor.

Turning so that he was facing her, he could do nothing but feel her. He undid her belt and let it fall to the floor as he ran his hand under her shirt and slid it over her ribs moaning slightly at the soft feel of her skin beneath his calloused hands. She let her head fall back enjoying the roughened hands touching her and moaned low as it encircled her breast, teasing the already erect nipple. She reached down with one hand and grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head letting it drop as he had done.

 _Maker,_ his mind moaned at the softness of her mouth on his chest. His panting breaths quickly turned to moans as she raked her nails gently over his ribs sending ripples of pleasure shooting through him. Soon those tempting fingers were running over the length of him through his leathers and his breath left him in a hiss of need.

Marian felt his hands take her face gently and pull the mask over her head soon followed with a soft thud of silver hitting her carpeted floor. Soon she heard another thud and knew he had removed his own as well. She felt his soft lips slowly nibble on hers and moaned gently as she opened to him. The soft glide of his tongue against hers, the way his hand fisted gently in her hair as he changed the angle set her aflame. _Maker’s balls the man can fucking kiss,_ she thought as he waged a steady assault on her senses with just his lips, and tongue.

He felt her hand moved for the laces of his breeches and his breath hitched as the muscles of his stomach tightened with anticipation. The feel of her fingers against the skin of his stomach as she slowly undid the laces made his mind and his cock scream for her to touch him. When she finally did he felt his breath leave him on a guttural moan of need. She slowly stroked him pulling small moans from him and felt her own desire for him heighten at the sound.

He could not take much more his body screamed at him. Grabbing her by the waist he picked her up and felt her strong legs wrap around his waist and could not stop the growl of need that left his throat. He was sure he had seen the bed in the middle of the room before the door closed and took a few steps forward; on his fourth step he felt the footboard against his shins and laid her on the bed. His mouth latched onto one nipple and Marian moaned loudly at the strong suction of his mouth. She felt his fingers unlacing her leggings and cried out as his fingers found her drenched sex. His strong fingers teased the sensitive pearl and she writhed on the bed as her body ran for that delectable orgasm just around the corner. Just as she felt close his hand left and she cried out in frustration.

“Wh…what the hell?”

She heard his wicked laugh and soon felt her boots pulled off her feet and her leggings being drug over her hips. The sound of them hitting the floor softly sent a shot of desire to her core making her even wetter. She felt his shoulders settle under her knees and his hot breath teased her core sending shivers of anticipation. Tonight he would not deny himself what he wanted from this woman he had dreamt about for years. He bit gently on her inner thigh provoking a small moan of need from her. Soon the shivers turned to soft cries and then his mouth was on her; back arching off the bed as she felt lightning slam through her body with the flick of his tongue over her. Each silken slide of his tongue against that sensitive nub made her cry out. The closer she got the more her body began to shake and soon she felt her whole body fly apart and she screamed his name as she came.

She lay spent and felt his gentle kiss on her inner thigh as he stood and she heard the rustle of his breeches as he pulled them off and soon felt his hard body lying next to hers. She ran her hands over his wide chest stopping to taste his skin and moved slowly down his chest to his stomach. _Maker, this man is built,_ she thought with pleasure as she ran her fingers over the carved muscle. She nipped at his hipbone enjoying the soft moan of pleasure.

She ran her fingers down his leg and brought them teasingly up his inner thigh listening to his labored breathing and then he held it as her hand slowly stroked him and soon his low moan of pleasure sent licks of excitement rushing through her body. _Andraste’s sacred knickers I can’t even wrap my hand completely around it,_ she realized as she bent to lick the crown of the soft skin.

Cullen gripped the bedsheets tightly as her mouth slid over him and he moaned in ecstasy. He felt the way her magic would slip across his skin and he found it intoxicating. He felt himself getting close to the pleasurable abyss where there was no turning back and growled at her to stop.

“Wait – not like this” he begged as he felt her tongue caress the underside of his cock and gritted his teeth for control. Grabbing her shoulders he caught the slight glow of magic in her eyes as she gazed up at him in the dark sending intense sparks of desire to consume him. Slipping his hands beneath her arms he pulled her up against his body and rolled her beneath him in one fluid movement.

“I have dreamt of this night for a long time – and that is not how it will end,” he said with a soft growl before lowering his mouth to hers consuming her with a kiss as he sheathed himself fully within her swallowing her cry of pleasure.

Marian wrapped her legs around him tightly and scored her nails down his back at his steady thrusts against the sensitive spot within the walls of her sex. Panting, biting, moaning he built a roaring fire within her and she was consumed by the intensity of it. She felt his lips trace the column of her neck as she begged him for release. Grabbing his face she bit his lower lip none too gently making him growl loudly before thrusting into her roughly with his excitement. She panted against his neck as she bit his shoulder leaving a mark as he thrust into her roughly again sending delicious licks of pleasure rushing through her.

“Sweet Maker that’s what I need Cullen – stop being so fucking gentle I will not break,” she cried out in pleasure as his thrusts became punishing and she reveled in the pleasure of it as he moaned loudly against her breast before sucking the skin roughly leaving his own mark. He could feel her tightening around him with each thrust as her breaths became erratic as her body scrambled for that edge of oblivious pleasure. He felt the electrical dance of her magic tingle over his back as she screamed his name in intensity as she came apart beneath him while her hot wet core milked him tightly spurring him to follower her over that pleasurable abyss.

For a few moments of pounding heartbeats and ragged breaths, he leaned up on his forearms and kissed her deeply enjoying the way her tongue would glide over his demanding he worships her and damned if he wouldn’t do just that.

Marian ran her hands through his hair enjoying the tender man he really was beneath all that armor and strong muscle. She had always wanted this man and the sudden realization that she could never have him suddenly hit her. She felt him roll to her side pulling her against him and smiled at the feeling of him against her.

 _Tonight – I have him for tonight, which will just have to be enough_ she told her heart as she laid her hand on his chest while he ran his fingers through her hair.


End file.
